Born Again
Born Again is Newsboys' fourteenth studio album, which was released on July 13, 2010. This is the first studio album that Michael Tait will sing lead vocals on. A special preview EP was released during the Winter Jam Tour, called the Born Again EP. A reissue of the album entitled Born Again: Miracles Edition was released spring 2011. Production, Recording & Release According to a 2009 interview with Jesus Freak Hideout, along with Tait, others, including tobyMac and Ben Moody from Evanescence, helped write tracks. The tracks are claimed to have been written by Newsboys, Steve Taylor, The Write Brothers, and even one song ("We Remember" on the deluxe edition) written by Mark Stuart, formerly of Audio Adrenaline. Newsboys originally said that they hope to release the album by the end of 2009, but a Twitter report claimed the album would probably come in the Spring of 2010. It was later pushed to June 8, and finally its release date of July 13, 2010. A Newsboys video uploaded to Facebook uses part of a song that they have confirmed will be on their next album. The name of the track was "This is Who I Am", which was later renamed as "Born Again" and became the title track and lead single of the record. In another interview, Jeff Frankenstein and Duncan Phillips said that a tour supporting the album would likely not happen until spring 2011, but a fall 2010 tour was not out of the question. Born Again sold 45,311 copies in its first week, and charted at #4 on the Billboard 200, by far Newsboys' best selling record. As of October 20, 2010, it has sold 114,863 copies. Track Listing #Born Again (3:11) #One Shot (3:28) #Way Beyond Myself (3:34) #Impossible (3:40) #When the Boys Light Up (3:07) #Build Us Back (4:21) #Escape (2:47) #Miracles (3:00) #Running to You (3:25) #On Your Knees (3:27) #Mighty to Save (4:13) #Jesus Freak (4:06) (featuring KJ-52) Deluxe Edition: 13. We Remember (3:43) (featuring Israel Houghton) 14. Give Me to You (4:04) 15. I'll Be (3:31) 16. Glorious (Tait Version) (4:17) 17. Born Again (3:10) (Summertime Symphony Mix) (Pre-order only) Miracles Edition: 4. Save Your Life (song) (2:56) 17. Born Again (song) (4:31) (French Horn Rebellion Remix) 18. Miracles (3:29) (Mega Is A Gang Remix) 19. Way Beyond Myself (3:56) (Flatline Remix) 20. Mighty to Save (3:56) (Family Force 5 Remix) Radio Singles *"Born Again" (2010) *"I'll Be" (2010) *"Way Beyond Myself" (2010) Trivia *Before the final twelve track listing was announced (plus the iTunes digital deluxe edition bonus tracks), a smaller ten tracklist was announced, and three of the ten were demoted to the iTunes deluxe edition. The original track list was: #"Born Again" #"On Your Knees" #"When the Boys Light Up" #"I'll Be" #"One Shot" #"Running to You" #"Miracles" #"Escape" #"We Remember" #"Give Me to You" *With twelve regular edition tracks, this is the largest amount of songs ever on a Newsboys record. Links 2009 interview 2010 interview Category:Albums Category:Michael Tait Era